Sooo...Do you like Soccer?
Hiya Guys! This is just a a Random One-Shot.....Cos, I'm bored... Its another fanfic about Kira Kotoni...But this time, When she was 4, 7 and 12....So, Were kinda time-skipping if you get what i mean.... And, I'm gonna write in Third Person for a change.... (finally...) Characters Kira Kotoni Tsurugi Kyousuke Kira Hitomiko Kiyama Hiroto Teacher (Woah...Short Character list...) Okkk...Lets start! ^^ 4 Years Old..... She looks around the place, Her eyes scanning the room. Kira held Hitomiko's hand as tight as she could. Kira: Neeeeee-Saaaaannnn.....Why do i have to go here? Hitomiko: *Sighs* I told you before, There are no more spaces left in Raimon Elementary so we sent you here instead.... Kira: I know...i know....Are they gonna be mean to me? Hitomiko: Of course not! And If they do i will personly- Teacher: Ok, Time for class! Oh! Now what do we have here? Hitomiko: This is Kira Kotoni....It's her first day here...I heard that you will be her Teacher? Teacher: *Laughs* Yes...Okk....Come on in Kira! We have a spare seat so that you can....Blah Blah Blah.... Kira started Crying, Calling for Hitomiko....Of Course, Hitomiko had to walk away... Kira: Neeeeeeeeeeeee-Saaaaaaaannnn! Dont leave meeeeeeeeeeee! *Crys* Teacher: *Holds Kira's hand* Dont you worry, She will be right here at the end of the day to pick you right up! Kira: *Wipes tears away* R..Really? They both walk into the class room, Kira lets go of the Teacher's hand and stands next to his large desk. Teacher: Ok Class! This is our New Student, Kira Kotoni. Please be nice and kind to her since its her first day... Class: Hi Kira!!!!!!! Kira: *Blushes* H...H...Hi.... Teacher: Your seat is over there next to Kyousuke. Kira: I'm sat next to.....A Boy?! Kyousuke groans and Kira waddles over to her seat. Kira: D...D...Dont...H..Hurt me...O..Ok? Cos, I'm new.... Tsurugi: Hmm? I know that....I'm not gonna hurt you... Kira: You wont? Tsurugi: Sure! Sooo...Do you like Soccer? Kira eyes widen. Kira: Yeah! I love it! Tsurugi: How about we play after this lesson? Kira: I'd love too! Thank You....Whats your name again? Tsurugi: My Name is Tsurugi Kyousuke! Kira: Ok.... The Bell Rings and all the kids make their way out of the classroom and onto the playground. Kira and Tsurugi make their way to the field. Tsurugi grabs his bag and gets the Soccer ball out of it. He kicks it towards Kira, she passes it back. Kira: He he...Your good! Tsurugi: You two! Okk....Fire Tornadoooo! Kira: Wait....You like Gouenji Shuuya? Tsurugi: Yep! He's the best Soccer player ever! Kira: I've meet him before! Tsurugi: No way! Really? Kira: Yeah! We used to play soccer together! He taught me! Tsurugi: Thats so awesome! I wish i could meet him... The Two started to play again. Kira looked up at him and smiled. Kira: We should do this everyday! Tsurugi: Thats a Deal! 7 Years old.... She ran to the same space, like she does everyday...Waiting for him. Kira saw him running towards the field...But he seemed sad. she ran up to him. Kira: Hey! Tsurugi! Came to play Soccer Again? Tsurugi shakes his head and looks down, Kira: Why? Why wont you play socc- Tsurugi: Soccer is rubbish! I dont like it! Kira: Huh? But you love Soccer! Tsurugi: No i dont! I hate it! Kira: How come you played Soccer with me yesterday? Tsurugi: Becuase.....Well, I dont wanna tell you! Cos, Your to young to understand! Kira: But Tsurugi! Dont tell me your quiting?! Tsurugi: Yeah...So? Kira: You Baka!....Oops...I said it... Tsurugi ran away and left Kira to play by herself. They never played soccer together, They never spoke to eachother, until....one day... 12 years old... Kira kicks the dirt again. She sighed and looked up to see the Kuro no Kishidan team practicing...With Tsurugi. She shook her head and walked away. Kira: Why would i care about him anyway? He's just trying to wind me up. At the end of the School Year....She walked home from Kuro no Kishidan for the last time. She got stopped by someone. Kira: What do you want? Tsurugi: Heh....How about we play...Soccer? Kira kept the anger inside her. Kira: *Shoves Tsurugi* Whatever....Baka... Tsurugi: C'mon....It will be fun....*Smirks and laughs* Kira: i dont have time for you... Tsurugi: Fine....at least i'm not a wuss like you... Kira: Call me wuss.....Just, One more Time. (Hancok reference there!) Tsurugi Pins Kira to the wall which makes her shocked. Tsurugi: *Whispers* Wuss....*Smirks again* She couldnt hold it back any longer. Kira: Thats it! Fine! I'll play 'soccer' with you! Me verses You... Tsurugi: Thats more like it... He lets go of Kira and they walk to the field without another word. Tsurugi grabs the soccer ball and kicks towards Kira, But not like he used to when he was four. It was more harsh. But she managed to get the ball anyway. Kira: Why? Why are you like this?! *Kicks the ball to Tsurugi* Tsurugi: Heh....Fifth Sector......They- Tsurugi gets the ball and toe punts it to Kira. Kira: Argh! Fifth Sector this! Fifth Sector that! I'm fed up with it! Why cant you be like you used to? Tsurugi: I'll never be like that...I hate soccer.... Kira: Then why do you play? Tell me! If you hate Soccer, Then why the hell the you play?! She stops the ball and gives it her hardest kick, But, Tsurugi stops it easily. Tsurugi: To many questions....Lets put an end to it.....DEATH SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!! Kira stood there, Frozen to the spot. It hit her, She fell to the ground. The pain inside was like someone just stabbed her. Kira: Soccer......Soccer....Isnt a sport to hurt people with! Dont you get it yet? Tsurugi: Shut up.....By the time i'm done with you, You would be begging for mercy! Kira: What has gotten into you these days?! Just think about it! Why would you- Tsurugi: SHUUUUTTTT UUUPPPPP! DEATH SWORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! just as it was about to hit her, Someone intercepted it. To Their surprise, It was Hiroto. Hiroto: Sis, Are you ok? She nodded. Hiroto gave Tsurugi a stern look. Hiroto: Oi! You! If you ever go near Kira again, I'm gonna go down on you like a ton of bricks, Got it? Tsurugi nods and turns his back on the siblings and mumbles somthing. Tsurugi: I'll get revenge on you one day...Kira.... He walks away. Hiroto: Phew....If ever causes you any trouble again, Come and see me ok? Kira: Okk....Thanks Onii-Chan... Hiroto: He he..Thats ok....I suggest you stay away from that kid, He seems like trouble, Ok? Kira: Yeah...I tried to avoid him today but- Hiroto: Dont worry...He wont go near you again... Kira: Fine.... They both walk back to Hiroto's car. She sits in the front seat and thinks about what just happened.... Kira: *Thinks* Revenge? Ha! Thats it! He he...I hope you liked it! I was just bored so....I decieded to write it up...(I know...Its way to short...) Thanks for reading guys! Kotoni~x (talk) "MiGhTy MiGhTy DiScO kInG!" 20:16, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions